


Ricordi in fumo

by La_Fra



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, bipensiero, ipnosi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fra/pseuds/La_Fra
Summary: Il bipensiero concede un raro momento di pace a Liquid Ocelot prima dell'incontro con Solid Snake. Studio del personaggio in seconda persona.





	Ricordi in fumo

È come stare nell'occhio di un ciclone: la classica calma che precede la tempesta, una finta quiete riempita di angoscia. Eppure, è l'unica che hai mai conosciuto.

Una vita come la tua non ti ha mai permesso di abbassare la guardia, di posare la pistola, ed il massimo che sei riuscito ad ottenere è questo: uno stentato respiro di sollievo pur sapendo che sarà il solo ed unico in tanto tempo. Sei abituato, e ormai riesci quasi a godertelo. Sai che non puoi chieder _mi_ di più.

Il sole si sta bagnando nell'acqua del fiume di fronte a te, tingendolo di rosso. Il suo corso scorre lento e silenzioso, e sembra portarsi via quel poco torpore che ancora ti sconvolge la mente. Alla fine, ti sei abituato anche a quello.

Non ti illudere però: la tua mente non è come questo fiume. Il suo corso non è regolare e costante. Piuttosto è come un gorgo: tutto ciò che ti travolgeva poco fa, presto sarà di nuovo qui- _io_ tornerò presto. Sai che ti sorprenderò all'improvviso e ti trascinerò di nuovo sul fondo. Quindi, sii consapevole che questa tregua non durerà molto; sarà solo un momento nel quale ti concederò di essere te stesso, e poi tutto ricomincerà.

Non ti turba, vero? Come potrebbe: sei stato tu a crearmi, infondo.

Distratto, ti passi una mano sulla lunga giacca di pelle, per sentire la tasca interna rigonfia. _Bene, non l'hai scordato_. Questa potrebbe davvero essere l'occasione perfetta. Potrebbe essere l'ultima.

Avevamo detto che lo avremmo tenuto per un evento speciale, e non capita tutti i giorni, in fondo, di vedere le rive del Volta al tramonto. Non ascoltare le urla e gli spari intorno a te ora; a quelle ci penseremo dopo. Concentrati solo sul lento sbattere dell'onda ai tuoi piedi.

Afferri la giacca con le dita e infili la mano in tasca, poi apri la familiare custodia di pelle. È l'ultimo. Significa che ormai sei quasi arrivato alla fine. Che non dovrai faticare ancora per molto. Sei felice?

Afferri il sigaro e te lo porti lentamente alla bocca. Ha un sapore aspro, che non ti ha mai convinto fino in fondo. È amaro, come i ricordi che ti riaccende quando la lingua lo sfiora.

Sei sempre così attento e vigile, sai che basta un piccolo errore e tutto è perduto. Però, una volta tanto, ti concedo di ricordare.

Quel sapore, è quello che aveva tua madre.

Non dovresti ricordarlo, e forse è solo una tua fantasia; ma sei convinto che quel gusto sia quello che hai sentito quando sei venuto al mondo, fra le grida e le esplosioni. Un aroma rancido, ma quasi confortante fra tutta quella polvere da sparo. Ti sembra di averlo sentito, solo un attimo e di averlo portato con te per tanto tempo.

L'accendino di metallo è rovinato, vecchio: è lo stesso da tanti, troppi anni. Anche lui sembra arrivato al limite, quasi estinto, e oggi pare non riuscire nemmeno a concederti un'ultima fumata in santa pace.

Ma non ti arrendi. Insisti un po', e una scintilla ti illumina la mano ed il volto di una flebile luce aranciata. Davanti a te, i resti del furgone appena distrutto dalle tue truppe bruciano sull'acqua con la stessa tonalità.

Perfetto. È tutto perfetto. Sei stato bravo.

Guardi la luna alta nel cielo e finalmente aspiri, socchiudendo gli occhi.

La prima boccata ha il sapore della foresta dopo la pioggia. Delle zanzare e della terra bagnata. Tanto, troppo tempo fa eri solo un ragazzo. Ma quello, lo ricordi bene, era l'odore dolciastro ed intenso che aveva il nemico. Con il tuo naso, riuscivi a fiutarlo ancora prima che fosse a portata di proiettile. I suoi vestiti erano intrisi di quell'aroma, il suo respiro aveva quella fragranza; lasciava una traccia al suo passaggio, una che avresti potuto riconoscere fra mille.

Ricordi con un sorriso quando avevi rovistato nel suo zaino. Eri curioso, inesperto, e ne avevi trovati quattro, in un'usurata custodia di cuoio; ne avevi acceso uno, solo per sapere cosa si provasse a fumarlo. Cosa provasse lui.

Guardandoti nello specchio, mentre lo stringevi fra le labbra, ti era sembrato di essere uno di quei personaggi dei film dell'ovest. Ti era piaciuto un sacco- fino a quando non avevi iniziato a tossire, i polmoni infuocati e la gola bruciante. Il suo odore ti aveva riempito le narici, la bocca; lo potevi sentire sulla lingua e sapevi che non se ne sarebbe andato tanto facilmente.

Che umiliazione. “ _Dannato americano_ ” avevi pensato spegnendolo in fretta, prima che qualcuno nel quartiere ti potesse vedere. Quando avevi fatto per buttarlo via però ti eri fermato, e con un ghigno lo avevi riposto nella custodia e infilato nella tasca della nera divisa.

Ricordi quando avevi finito di fumarlo? Era stato dopo l'ennesima missione andata a buon fine, dopo un altro incarico ovviamente portato a termine. Sei sempre stato il migliore sul campo, ma diciamo la verità: rimpiangi un po' i tempi nei quali ti sembrava ancora tutto un gioco. Quando uccidere un uomo e tradirne altri cento ti faceva sentire soddisfatto ed orgoglioso.

Certo che, ne cambiano di cose in cinquant'anni. Persino la guerra- persino questo mondo è cambiato; così tanto da non sembrare più nemmeno lo stesso.

Quel giorno te ne stavi nel tuo ufficio, con il telefono di fronte e la mano ticchettante sulla scrivania. Avevi distrattamente aperto un cassetto e li avevi trovati lì, sorprendendoti di averli conservati quasi inconsapevolmente per tutti quegli anni.

“Una fumata alleggerirà l'attesa.” Avevi pensato annoiato; anche quel gesto era un gioco per te. Volevi solo fingere di poter essere qualcun altro, di poter essere come lui.

Però non basta qualche una recita improvvisata per lasciare indietro sé stessi. Lo sappiamo bene, io e te. Non è vero?

Appena ne avevi acceso uno, l'immagine nitida di una benda sull'occhio e un'iride verde ti aveva colpito ed immobilizzato. Eri trasalito per un attimo, sorpreso dai ricordi che pensavi di aver riposto per sempre in quell'archivio; tra quelle carte segrete di una missione dimenticata. Eri rimasto fermo senza respirare, il fumo intrappolato nel tuo petto, il sangue che scorreva veloce nelle vene. Invece che tirarti indietro però, questa volta l'avevi lasciato uscire lento dalle narici, curioso di vedere dove la memoria ti avrebbe condotto. Un sorriso malinconico ti aveva piegato la bocca. Gli stivali appoggiati al tavolo, la cravatta allentata, e gli occhi socchiusi. Ti eri lasciato trasportare indietro con la mente, inebriare da quell'aroma di legno, mentre una nuvola di fumo ti aveva dato l'illusione di schermarti un po' dal resto del mondo.

È inutile che ora soffi tutto quel fumo dal fondo della gola con nonchalance, per annebbiare la luna brillante nel cielo. Ti stai intristendo. I tuoi occhi color ghiaccio hanno assunto quello sguardo sconfortato, quello che ti curi sempre di nascondere dietro ai sottili occhiali da sole. Il dolore è un sentimento davvero comune di questi tempi, uno che non puoi evitare di provare se ripensi alla tua esistenza.

C'è stato un tempo, anni fa, nel quale hai sentito tanto la mancanza dell'essenza salmastra del tabacco; hai temuto che non lo avresti più sentito mescolato al suo alito, che non avrebbe più attraversato quelle sue labbra con un rauco respiro. Anche sulla sua pelle se ne era andato completamente, represso dallo sgradevole odore dell'alcool e del disinfettante. Avevi aspettato a lungo- per troppo tempo -a fianco al suo letto in quell'ospedale; così tanto che i capelli ti erano diventati lunghi e bianchi, il volto stanco. Anche se ti avevano detto che non si sarebbe svegliato mai, nella tua tasca avevi tenuto stretto uno di quei sigari- i suoi -da accendergli al suo risveglio. Una promessa che sei riuscito a mantenere.

Te l'ho sempre detto che questo genere di sentimentalismi non può far altro che cacciare nei guai una spia, un soldato come te.

Possibile che non impari mai la lezione?

A cosa sono servite tutte quelle sedute, tutte quelle bugie che ti sei raccontato, quelle verità che continuavi a negare mentre guardavi il sole sorgere dall'orizzonte ed inondare di calore la piattaforma sulla quale passavi le tue giornate identiche. A cosa era servito, se ti era bastata un respiro profondo, emerso spontaneamente mentre lui ti stava vicino, per far sgretolare quel muro di menzogne che ti eri costruito così meticolosamente?

Il suo volto poteva ingannarti, ma l'odore dolce d'assenzio non avrebbe mai potuto sostituire quello unico del tabacco. Mentre stavi a guardarlo fumare, senza dire nulla, avevi distolto lo sguardo e te ne eri andato, comprendendo finalmente dove stesse la falla in quel piano così perfetto: non era lui... e non avrebbe mai potuto sostituirlo.

Sei un po' arrabbiato adesso, vero?

Non devi negarlo nascondendo la tua disapprovazione sotto quei ridicoli baffi. Anche l'uomo più leale del mondo, infondo, vorrebbe qualcosa in cambio per i suoi sforzi, per i suoi sacrifici. E tu hai sacrificato tanto per la sua causa, senza mai avere nulla indietro. Hai sempre saputo che lui avrebbe solo pensato a sé stesso e al sogno che poco a poco, stando così vicino alla tua anima, era diventato anche il tuo.

Forse una volta avresti potuto pensare di essere arrabbiato, magari persino di odiarlo. Prova a ripetertelo ora che sei arrivato fin qui solo per lui. Ora che le tue notti sono riempite dall'angoscia ed il rimpianto; che riesci ad immaginarlo addormentato e sofferente che ti chiama, che ti chiede di salvarlo.

Suvvia, non potresti mai essere arrabbiato con lui. Però, ti infuri se pensi che dopo tutto questo tempo non riuscirai nemmeno a vederlo un'ultima volta. Che non scorgerai il sollievo nel suo ghigno avvizzito quando troverà quel sigaro che gli hai lasciato nel cappotto; che non sarai tu ad accenderglielo.

Guarda come si consuma in fretta. La cenere leggera volteggia un po' prima di cadere a terra. Hai mai pensato che questi sigari sono un po' come la tua vita? Ogni tirata ti avvicina inesorabilmente alla fine, lasciando solo una sottile traccia di polvere e fumo dietro di sé. Proprio come hai fatto con i tuoi giorni, la metà li hai lasciati per lui. Hai permesso che fosse lui a usarli e consumarli alla velocità che più gli aggradava.

Cosa fai adesso? Certo che sei proprio un povero imbecille. Nonostante tutto, non riesci a trattenere un sorriso così sincero da illuminarti quell'austero volto, da mostrare i denti ingialliti. So cos'hai pensato: a due uomini con l'accendino, ad una motocicletta ed un triste addio. Ad un sigaro che gli avevi riposto fra le labbra ed il lungo silenzio scandito solo dal suo respiro. Hai pensato che tra poco lui sarà di nuovo su questa terra, che tornerà a vivere e camminare; che tutti gli sforzi, i sacrifici che hai dovuto fare per arrivare fino a qui presto saranno ripagati.

Hai pensato che ne è valsa la pena.

Avevamo proprio ragione alla fine: questo era il momento giusto per una bella fumata. Anche se presto dovrai gettarlo, il suo sapore ti accompagnerà almeno per qualche ora, scaldando un po' il tuo cuore altrimenti gelido. Tra poco dovrai lasciare che io mi intrufoli nella tua mente; dovrai cedermi le redini. Sei pronto a mentire di nuovo, ad essere chiamato con un nome che non è il tuo? Ad essere odiato e disprezzato da quelli che una volta erano dalla tua parte? A fingere ancora indifferenza verso quel volto che ha i suoi stessi invecchiati lineamenti, ma la determinazione di quando era solo un ragazzo?

Che domanda stupida che ho fatto... è ovvio che non lo sei.

Ogni volta che ti soffermi a ricordare, fingere diventa inevitabilmente un po' più difficile. È per questo che non ti concedo spesso di farlo.

Che c'è? Non mi vuoi più stare a sentire e scuoti la testa lentamente.

 _Va bene, va bene..._ Continua pure a negare imperterrito; vai avanti a fingere che sia tutto ancora un gioco per te. Fingi indifferenza, ma ricorda che io sono l'unico che non puoi ingannare: io scorro liquido dentro di te, sento il tremore nelle tue mani, il dolore nella tua testa; l'esitazione prima di premere il grilletto. Conosco bene anche la tua più grande paura, quella che non ti fa dormire la notte: il terrore di essere obliterato per sempre, di perderti dentro alla tua stessa mente.

Il tuo orecchio sensibile è distratto: sente già i passi silenziosi del nemico che si avvicina. Queste sono le ultime boccate, goditele fino in fondo.

Intanto, io ti posso consolare un po', nella speranza di darti la forza per questa ultima prova: sono sicuro che infondo già lo sai, ma quando tutto quanto sarà finito, quando ce l'avremo fatta ed il sole sorgerà per la prima volta senza di noi, io ti prometto che mi farò da parte. Potrai lasciarmi indietro per sempre.

E ti assicuro- te lo giuro -che almeno nell'aldilà, tutti torneranno a chiamarti solo con il tuo vero nome. Che la fragranza di questo sigaro, della pioggia e della sua pelle, riempirà per sempre la tua eterna pace.


End file.
